


When I Think About You I Touch Myself

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Don't Even Know, It's just a lot of porn guys, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie catches Eddie masturbating in the Boys locker room showers, he thinks it's extremely hot, and the Eddie moans out his name.





	When I Think About You I Touch Myself

Eddie has track practice everyday after school. He absolutely loves running, it makes him feel free. There was a time when everyone saw Little Eddie Kaspbrak as being weak, and Eddie enjoys proving all of those motherfuckers wrong when he dominates in his meets. He’s a hometown hero, winning a state title as a freshman, and every year after. Yes, Eddie loves running.

 

Despite this love, there is one part of track season that Eddie absolutely despises...the humiliation of public showering. There are many reasons why Eddie loathes showering in the locker room, but most of them revolve around being bullied by the other boys. Eddie is still smaller than most of the boys in his grade, hell in the whole damn school. He had grown a little here and there, but had never managed a full on growth spurt like his friends. As it stood he was only an inch or two taller than Bev. He was also gay. He had been outed last year. He had been hanging out with a guy from his sociology class for a while, and Eddie misread the signs. When Eddie finally made a move, the guy was disgusted and called him a perverted fag. If that wasn’t bad enough, he went around and told the whole damn school. Now he had homophobic slurs thrown at him all day long. His coach had banned them at practice, but deemed everything else ‘locker room talk’. This allowed the other boys could harass him in the shower, where he couldn’t fight back.

 

Eddie lived in constant fear that he would be jumped in the shower. It had happened once already, and Eddie couldn’t handle the anxiety of leaving himself vulnerable for another attack. No. He wouldn’t do it.

 

This meant that Eddie would purposefully wait out the other guys. He would run a few extra laps, talk to his coach about training techniques, or stretch himself out. Anything to waste time until the locker room cleared out. 

 

Today was no different than Eddie’s usual schedule. By the time he’s done with his cool down, the locker room is empty, and Eddie strips down, grabs a towel, and heads to the showers. He lets the warm water cascade over his body, giving into the soothing feelings and letting the feeling of relief seep throughout his body. Eddie’s mind feels clear.

 

He rubs the soap in on his chest, and can feel a pleasant tingle coming from his lower half. He lets his hand wander downward, barely gracing his thigh, teasing himself. He finally relents and grabs the base of his cock loosely, moaning as he feels just how hard he could be by letting his mind be free. He strokes up and down a few times lazily, and an image pops into his mind that has him finding more motivation in his actions.

 

He imagines running his hands through those dark curls, pulling lightly and making the other boy moan, then seizing the opportunity to tangle their tongues together in a heated kiss. Imagines those full lips working on his neck, sucking marks that would last long after their encounter, finally finding a way to keep that mouth of his from ruining things. They’d make out until they were both panting and then Eddie would get down on his knees like the good little slut that he is and let his face be fucked.

 

Eddie is stroking harder, flicking his wrist, and teasing his slit with his thumb every couple of strokes. He’s painfully hard, and little groans and whines are escaping his lips. Eddie is in no rush, he let’s his pleasure build.

 

Richie is walking down the hallway after his Robotics Club meeting ran late when he hears a weird sound come out of the boys locker room. He cocks his head to the side and stops in his tracks, then he hears the sound again. He quietly opens the door and slips in, trying to find the source of the sound. He turns the corner, and that’s when he sees it. His best friend is jerking himself off in the shower. Eyelashes wet and pressed to his cheeks, mouth open in a small ‘o’ and the most heavenly of sounds tumbling out. Richie is already getting hard in his pants. He knows that he should leave, should let Eddie have his privacy, but his hand is slipping down into his own pants and palming at his growing erection. 

 

Eddie’s fantasy progresses and now he’s having his ass licked open, firm tongue circling his hole before plunging in. Eddie slips one of his hand behind him to his ass and gently pushes one finger in, slowing his other hand down. He begins to thrust his finger in, and moans out. He pushes another finger in and starts scissoring them, working himself open. He strokes his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. His fingers find his prostate and he’s crying out again. His dream partner start mercilessly teasing the bud. He moans out, encouraging him to continue.

 

“Fuck, yes, Richie. Ah uhhh huh, fuck keep going!” He continues, not realizing that he has an audience. Richie freezes. Did Eddie just say his name? Richie almost comes in his pants right then and there, but now he feels guilty. He spied on Eddie in a private moment and invaded his personal time and thoughts by staying. He summons all of his mental strength to remove his hand from his pants and turns to leave, but in his haste he trips over a random towel on the floor and faceplants right onto the tile of the floor of the shower, only a few feet away from Eddie.

 

Eddie is pulled out of his fantasy when he hears a crash. His eyes fly open and settle on the mess of a boy in front of him. He shrieks, and pulls his fingers out of his ass too quickly and scrambles to cover his lower half with his towel. He shuts the water off too.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, RICHIE?” Eddie screams, “What did you see? Why are you fucking in here?” Eddie is trying to seem tough, but he is falling apart inside. His best friend who he has been crushing on forever just witnessed him masturbating in the locker room shower and OH GOD...what if he knew that Eddie was thinking about him?

 

“H...Hi Eds.” Richie stumbles getting to his feet. He is blushing. Nervous about being caught. He tries to cover his hard on, but it’s pretty impossible at this point. “I’m sorry. I was walking down the hallway and I heard something and I came to check it out...I should have left immediately…”

 

“What do you mean that you should have left immediately??? How long were you watching???” Eddie is down right panicking, pacing back and forth slightly. 

 

“Only a few minutes, Eddie. I’m sorry. I was going to leave, but you were so hot, and then you moaned my name...” 

 

“I what?” Eddie chokes out, face beat red. So not only had Richie witnessed him jerking himself off while he fucked himself with his fingers, but he also heard him moan his name? Could his life get any worse? Richie ducks his head slightly, and Eddie knows that he really didn’t mean to invade his privacy. “I...I’m sorry Richie, I know you probably think that… I’m sure you’re disgusted with, with me doing that while thinking about you…” Eddie is crying now, tears flowing freely, he couldn’t control them even if he tried.

 

“Whoa. Hold on there Eds.” Richie comes forward and grips the sides of Eddie’s face, making him meet his eyes. “I am not disgusted. Flattered? Absolutely. Turned on more than I’ve ever been in my whole life? HELL YES. Eddie, you are perfect. I can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to star in your fantasies.” Richie is blushing now, but he has to ask… “Is there any way that we could turn fantasy into reality?” Eddie’s eyes are wide, but he nods enthusiastically, and Richie surges forward to press a heated kiss to his lips. Eddie throws his arms around the other boy’s shoulders and lets himself get lost in the kiss. 

 

Richie pulls back and slips his shirt over his head, and Eddie’s hands are on every inch of his newly exposed skin, then drift down to his belt. He looks up at Richie who nods, and Eddie undoes his belt buckle and unfastens his jeans, helping Richie wiggle them down his hips. Richie kicks them and his sneakers off his feet. He’s reaching for Eddie again, lips clashing together and tongues fighting for dominance. Richie’s hand reaches down and pulls the towel from around Eddie’s waist then lifts him up so he can wrap his legs around Richie’s waist. Eddie moans at the feeling of the cold tiles pressing into his back. Richie keeps kissing him, thrusting his clothed cock against the crease of Eddie’s ass.

 

Richie wants more, wants to make Eddie feel fucking amazing. He sets him back on the ground, and Eddie frowns until he’s being turned around and Richie is on his knees. He wastes no time and plunges his tongue into Eddie’s stretched hole. He alternates between sharp thrusts and gentle circling. Eddie is falling apart at the feeling of his tongue. Richie pulls back and admires the way that the smaller boy’s hole seems to wink at him, looking for something to clench itself around. Richie pushes one finger in and searches for the spot that will make Eddie see stars. He finds it easily. 

 

“Ugh. Holy fuck, Rich. I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop. I want you inside of me. Gah. I can take it.” Eddie rambles out, and Richie freezes, fingers still deep inside of Eddie’s ass. “Shit. I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to push you…”

 

“You’re not! I just. Those words out of your mouth...I almost just came at the thought.” Richie presses a kiss to Eddie’s lower back and then he’s standing, stripping his boxers off. “Think you’re prepped enough to take me, Baby boy?” Eddie turns to answer and his eyes drift down to Richie’s cock. It’s long and solid, it’s not the thickest dick that Eddie’s ever seen,not like the ones in the porno magazines that he keeps under his pillow, but it’s still a lot to take in. Eddie’s pupils are blown wide with arousal, he needs that beautiful cock inside of him. 

 

“Mhmm. I’m ready. I want you to fuck me.” Eddie turns back around and rests his hands on the tiled wall, sticking his ass out and presenting for the other boy. “Oh, and Richie, later, I want that glorious dick of yours shoved down my throat. I want your cum on my face, on my chest. I want everything.” Richie is moaning too and spreads Eddie’s cheeks with his hands.

 

He wishes desperately that he had lube. He wants this to be good for Eddie and soap and saliva are not really good alternatives to good old lube, but Richie works with what he has, coating his dick with Eddie’s shower gel and moves forward, pressing the tip of his head against Eddie’s hole, and begins to push in. Eddie cries out at the burn and stretch, but he loves it. Loves the feeling of Richie breaching his tight ass. Richie stops when his hips meet Eddie’s ass, giving the smaller boy time to adjust. It doesn’t take very long before Eddie is telling him to move.

 

He thrusts in and out, slowly at first, but Eddie is having none of it. He thrust backwards as Richie thrusts forward, pulling him even deeper inside.

 

“Yes, ugh, fuck me harder, Chee. I’m not going to break. Fuck me like you mean it!” Richie starts pounding away after that and angles Eddie’s hips just right so he’s hitting his prostate on every thrust. Eddie cries out in pleasure, and Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock, pumping mercilessly with his hand to match his rough pounding thrusts. Eddie cums with a shout, and Richie has to hold him up so he doesn’t fall to the tile. Richie keeps fucking his abused hole, the contracting of Eddie’s walls around his cock brings him to the edge and he cums with a long groan. Eddie’s greedy ass milks every last drop out of him. He pulls out carefully and wraps his arms around Eddie.

 

“Eddie...that was...you’re amazing.” Richie breathes out and Eddie giggles. “But fuck, I’m never going to be able to even look at these showers without getting hard. How am I supposed to shower with the other guys?”

 

“Don’t.” Eddie shrugs, “Just come shower with me, I’m sure that I can make it worth your time.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Kaspbrak. That mouth is going to get you into some trouble.” Richie clucks his tongue and a wicked smirk comes across Eddie’s face.

 

“Looking forward to it, Trashmouth.”


End file.
